Process control systems use a variety of field devices to control process parameters. Rotary actuators are one type of field device that is commonly used to control process parameters. For safety reasons, when maintenance is performed on the system in which these rotary actuators are used, the rotary actuator may be locked out by securing the actuator lever in the upmost position.